scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Future has Arrived (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of The Future has Arrived Transcript Danny: Pudge? Pudge: Yeah! The future has arrived (x4) Timon: The future's arrived Nobody can doubt Jacquimo: The future is what everything's about Gil: It's better for you and it's better for me Kion: It's better than what everybody thought it would be (Winnie the Pooh Dance Party) The future has arrived (321 Penguins! Singing and playing piano) The future has arrived today Miguel (2017): The future's alive, alive as can be Just open your eyes, it's as plain to see Larry the Cucumber: Just don't be afraid, just keep going on Joe: One step at a time and you can't go wrong Peter Pan: It's time to create Time to grow Kermit the Frog: If you feel alright The world, yeah, she's changing Don't it make you feel alive? (The Aristocats Thomas O'Malley and Marie singing) (the future has arrived) The future has arrived (The Little Mermaid Dancing Scene) The future has arrived today (Woody, Jessie, and Stinky Pete Dancing) The future's alive The future is alive today King Julien: The future's arrived Nobody can doubt Shrek: The future is what everything's about Cooler: It's better for you, it's better for me Oliver: It's better than what everybody thought it would be Iago: It's time to create Time to grow The Conductor: If you feel alright The world, yeah, she's changing Roger Rabbit: And life's rearranging Don't it make you feel alive? (the future has arrived) (Penny, Zoe, Sunil, Pepper, and Russell Dancing) The future has arrived (Pinocchio, Figaro, and Gepetto Dancing) The future has arrived today (Sesame Street gang Dancing in Elmo in Grouchland) The future's alive (Robin Hood Dancing) The future is alive today (Animaniacs Dancing Scene Intro) The future has arrived (The Three Caballeros Dancing Scene) The future has arrived today (Trolls Dancing Scene) The future's alive (FanBoy and ChumChum Dancing Scene intro) The future is alive today (Jaune T Tom and Rophesphierre Dancing Scene) The future has arrived (Bambi and Friends Walking Scene) The future has arrived today (Once Upon a Forest Walking Scene) The future's alive (Chicken Little Dancing Scene) The future is alive today The future has arrived today (repeat until end) Runt: Let's Sing it Again! NOTE: This is my first video to feature "Blue's Clues" Song: The Future has Arrived Song sung by: The All American Rejects Clips/Years/Companies: * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner Entertainment) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 20th Century Fox) * Bubble Guppies (Happy Clam Day!; @2011-2016 Nick Jr.) * The Lion Guard (Bunga the Wise; @2016 Disney Junior) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (@2005 Disney) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (The Doom Funnel Rescue; @2000-2008 Big Idea) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * VeggieTales (Chick-fil-A Promo; @1993 Big Idea) * Blue's Clues (Playdates; @1996-2004 Nick Jr.) * Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland (@2001 Disney) * The Muppet Movie (@1979 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Madagascar (@2005 Dreamworks) * Shrek the Third (@2007 Dreamworks) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 TriStar) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * The Polar Express (@2004 Warner Bros.) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (@1988 Disney) * Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 1); @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Animaniacs (@1993-1999 Warner Bros.) * The Three Caballeros (@1945 Disney) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (@2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * Bambi (@1945 Disney) * Once Upon a Forest (@1993 20th Century Fox) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Tributes